What I Should've Done
by You'reHisLobster
Summary: "No… a break from us."... I should've never left. I should've stayed and fought for us... but I didn't. Rated T. Ross x Rachel.


**First Friends fanfic! If you look in my bio, I have another account called "SamXDanny". So I've been on here for almost 2 years…**

**I made a new account because, almost a year ago, I made a fan fiction account for my friend, but he never used it so I wanted to write Friends fanfics so I was like "Why not use this account instead of creating another?"**

**And tada.**

**But I have to warn you guys, I've been writing Danny Phantom fanfics for almost 2 years and I **_**still **_**am and this is my first time writing a fanfic from a different fandom so if I make the characters a little OOC then don't… freak out xD**

**Okay I'm taking too long, lets get to the story.**

**This also takes place a couple of episodes after Ross and Rachel break up.**

**I do not own Friends.**

**(Whoa, not use to that)**

* * *

**What I Should've Done**

**One-shot**

* * *

_ "No… a break from us."_

I should've never left. I should've stayed and fought for us, but I didn't. Instead I left to get drunk and have sex with another woman. I should've apologized. I should've kissed her and said no; that I loved her too much to throw everything that we had away. Maybe she would've forgave me and… we would be happily married by now.

I sat alone on the couch in my dark apartment, the weather suddenly cold. I use to wrap my arm around Rachel on this couch as we watch a boring movie or something. We never paid attention to them, though. We would end up making out and falling asleep in each other's arms. I loved that; I missed that; I miss her. And she was gone… and it was all my fault.

I might say we were on a break (which, she even said herself that we were) it's obvious that she had said that out of anger and tried to reach me and say she was sorry and that she didn't want to be, but I just had to think she was sleeping with Mark and make the biggest regret of my life. I wish I just backed away when I had the chance. I really wish, and I should've done so. And then maybe… things would be different.

I still love her. I'm still in love with her. Why wouldn't I be? She did nothing wrong. Even though my heart is broken, it's not her fault. It's mine. I'm the one who messed things up. I'm the one who cheated on her. It was my fault that both of our hearts are broken. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself… neither will Rachel.

No one was on my side, I knew. They were all on Rachel's side, and I couldn't blame them. They had a right to. I made a mistake, I let our relationship down. They were all comforting Rachel while I was there to blame. Only Monica comforted me a little because I was her brother, but deep down, I knew she hated me for what I have done. Joey and Chandler would give me pats on the back and soon change the subject. Everything in my life was going downhill and the one person who I wanted to go down with me, in hopes to save me, wasn't there.

There was a knock on my door. I was surprised as I looked at the time. _2:00 AM_. Who wanted to see _me _at two in the morning? Shouldn't they be sleeping or something?

I got up from the couch and I walked to my door and answered it. I was surprised to see Rachel standing there, rubbing her arms, looking down at her feet like she was too afraid to look up. It looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

Hi," she whispered softly.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I asked, signaling that she was upset.

"Nothing," she sniffled, slowly looking up at me, her eyes bloodshot red with faint tear streaks down her cheeks. "I just… I just really need a friend and I know Monica doesn't like to be woken up this early and I don't really feel that comfortable talking to Joey and Chandler and Phoebe lives far away and… I just really need a friend right now…" I then grabbed her hand, closed the door, and led her to the couch. We both sat down.

"I'm here for you," I said, rubbing her arm in comfort. She smiled.

"I know you made a mistake that I will possibly never forgive you for, but… I do trust you enough to be a friend and keep me company when I need it," she said, her eyes starting to get teary again. When a tear rolled down her cheek, I wiped it away with my thumb, resisting the urge not to kiss that cheek; those lips.

"I know…" I said, taking a deep breath. "But what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Um… You know how I've been dating some guys, right?" she asked. Even that killed me, I nodded. "Well… they just never really… are right for me, you know? And they'd even stood me up sometimes! Like, am I not… good enough? Is there another guy for me out there like…" she trailed off.

"Like…?" I encouraged her to go on.

"Like… you?" she whispered. My heart stopped.

She actually wanted another guy like me? Why would she want that? I'm a horrible boyfriend. I was needy, possessive, overprotective, jealous, and all these kinds of things. I even "cheated" on her for goodness sake! Does… does she still love me like I still love her?

"Like me? Why would you want a guy like me? I was a bad boyfriend, I-" Rachel then cut me off.

"Don't you ever say you were a bad boyfriend Ross Geller, because you were the best one I ever had!" she admitted.

"How was I the best? I slept with another woman!"

"You did, but that was a mistake, wasn't it?" she asked. I nodded timidly. "Besides that, you were the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever had. You were compassionate, sweet, thoughtful, incredible, and a great kisser. We connected, we had a love no one could deny. That was the best I ever had and even if I do some days, right now, I don't regret it."

I was stunned at her reply. She-she thought as me as a good boyfriend? Does she still love me? Even if she can't forgive me, was there still a chance for us to be… _us _again?

"Um, thanks, that means a lot," I said, not knowing what else to say to that. "And with your problem. Rach, you'll find the guy you love. It'll take lots of more dates and heartbreaks, but you'll find your true love. Because once you find it, you know it. And then you'll live happily ever after." _And I'll be just a memory._

She stared into my eyes a moment, lost in her own world, while I gazed into her beautiful eyes, trying to find her emotion. She smiled and leaned in close. At first I thought she was going to kiss me, but then she hugged me instead. I hugged her back and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. Oh how I missed her touch…

It was then she got up from the couch and walked towards the door. It was then that I knew she was leaving, and I didn't want her to. But I knew she had to. She had to get home and get some sleep, and I needed to too.

"Well, I'll be going…" she said. I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied.

"Right. Thank you, Ross, I really needed the comfort…"

"Anytime," I said.

And then she left.

I could've ran back to her apartment that day and set things right.

But instead I walked away…

From everything that could've been, and everything I should've done.

* * *

**How was **_**that**_**? ;)**

**Eh, I don't know if I'm proud of this piece yet. Maybe when I see you guys read it…**

**And by seeing you reading it, I mean looking at your windows.**

**Haha, just kidding, I'll be looking at the reviews.**

**Only if I get any… **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are always accepted, as alwaaays (:**

_**You'reHisLobster**_


End file.
